Danny joins the Titans
by Johann-son
Summary: The title really explains it all. This is my first fic so be nice. Sorry I didn't let you guys read chapter 8 but the last chapter is in and I didn't want to wait. Its over.:
1. Default Chapter

Hi, this is my first Fanfic and so far I'm very proud of it. The first chapters are kind of boring but please read it. Tell my what you think after reading it. Don't make it so ruff.

Chapter 1 "News"

"Have you seen the news lately?" asked Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans.

"No," said the other 4 titans.

"Seems that there's a "ghost boy" that turns human or a boy that turns into a ghost, something like that, well my point is to get an interview with him. Maybe he would like to join the team," he said.

"Why do you suddenly want a new titan?" asked Raven.

"I'm guessing you haven't seen his powers," Robin replied.

"Like I said before, no." she answered.

"Yea, we get to have a new friend!" called out Starfire in a high-pitched voice.


	2. Letter

Hi thanks to the only person who told me anything. I am going to give you a preview of chapter 3. Please RR.

Chapter 2 "Letter"

"Danny it's your turn to get the mail," yelled out Jazz.

"Okay," yelled back Danny. Danny went to the front and opened the door.

"Thanks," he said as he closed the door on the mailman.

"That's weird, I don't know a Robin." Danny set the other letters on the kitchen table as he went to his room. Danny opened the letter to see this:

Danny Fenton,

This is an invitation to join our team, the Teen Titans. We know your secret. Don't worry we won't tell anyone because we know how it is. Come to the tower.

Robin

"Team, hu? I guess I'll give it a shot." Now all Danny has to do is find a way to get there without flying. He didn't want his parents to find him missing for a few days.


	3. Welcome

Hi! I made this one a little long so you can start getting into it. I think I forgot to give you a sneak peak at this chapter so I will give you guys one in this story. Sorry. 

Chapter 3 "Welcome"

"I got a response. He's coming tomorrow," said Robin to the members.

"How long does he have to stay?" asked Beast Boy.

"3 days," replied Robin.

"3 days?" said Cyborg," I'm not sharing my room."

"Don't worry about that, we have an extra room."

"Be careful Danny," said Danny's mother at the airport.

"Don't worry. It's only 3 days."

"Call if you see a ghost," said Danny's father.

"Dad!" scolded Jazz.

"Bye," all they said as they watch Danny get on the plane.

"Finally, peace and quite," said Danny to himself.

"Ding! Please exit the plane in an orderly fashion," the announcement woke Danny from his slumber. Danny saw a group of teens dressed abnormal so Danny thought it might be them.

"You Danny?" asked a spiky hair boy with a mask.

"Ya, are you Robin?" asked Danny.

"Ya, this is Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven," he said pointing at each one.

"We wanted you to come to see if you want to join our team. First you have to past a few tests," reported Robin.

"What kind of tests?" asked Danny nervously.

"Just to see how fast you g… you can fly right?"

"Yes"

"That's your first test. Follow us. Raven, Starfire are you okay?" Raven and Starfire were staring at Danny with heart shaped eyes.

"Of course," snapped Raven.

"What has given you such an idea as that, friend," called out Starfire.

"Can you guys kind of hide me. I don't want anyone to know my _secret_," said Danny.

"No one minds here because of us," said Beast Boy.

"Really?" questioned Danny.

"Really," said Beast Boy. Danny was glowing with a bright, blue light; one going below his waste and the other going above his waste, revealing a tight, black and white suit.

"Awesome," said Beast Boy and Cyborg together. Starfire grabbed Robin, Beast Boy tuned into a Pterosaur and grabbed Cyborg, and Raven flew by herself. Danny went so fast that he had to stop the first minute so the titan could catch up.

"Sorry. I-I thought you would be faster than m-me," said Danny.

"We underestimated you," said Robin," How fast do you fly?"

"112 miles per hour."

"How should I say, that was freakishly fast, yes?" said Starfire.

"You pasted the first test," reported Robin.

"Try to slow down at bit for us," said Raven. Danny blushed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this was kind of boring but I promise you chapter 4 and 5 will be better. I might post them together. What do you think? Well here's your preview.

_"You pasted the 2ed test," yelled out Robin. Danny flew towards them._

_"That was… fun!" said Danny._

_"That was so cool!" celebrated Beast Boy._

_"Let's celebrate with waffles," called out Cyborg._

_"It's 6:30p.m., we aren't in the mood for waffles," called out Raven._

_"Your never in the mood for waffles," said Beast Boy, high five-ing Cyborg. _

_"Do you wish for the celebration of waffles Danny?" asked Starfire._

_"Sure, I think," replied Danny. _


	4. The 2ed Test

Hi I won't be able to write for a while since I have to study for the finals then once school ends I'm going to California so don't worry if you can't find chapter 5 I'll write it once I come back. I kind of need a break. I'll try to write (in my book) at least 2 more chapters. Well enough about me here's chapter 4.

Chapter 4 "The 2ed test"

"Nice place you guys got," said Danny with amazement.

"Thanks," all the titans said. As Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire showed Danny, back to normal, around Raven began to meditate.

"Come, this your room in which you will sleep in. And it's right next to mine!" said Starfire. Once Raven heard this a pot next to her exploded.

"_Calm down. Just because it's right next to Starfire's room doesn't mean he's going to like her. Besides she likes Robin. Those 2 need to be together, then I'll have him all to myself,"_ thought Raven.

"Thanks," blushed Danny.

"Hey Danny lets see some of your powers," said Cyborg.

"Okay," said Danny. Danny turned ghost. Raven blushed at the sight of his uniform.

"Well I now the basics: flying, invisibility, and intangibly. I can also shot out of my finger and hands…"

"Sorry to be rude but do you mean like this?" a blast of green light shot out of Starfire's hands.

"Ya, only mine are more endoplasmic," he explained," I also do shields from my blasts."

"You mean like this? _Asreath Metron Zinthous._" called out Raven. A black shield went around her.

"Mine are just like that only green."

"I guess we have some things in common. R-Right Starfire?" said a blushing Raven.

"Right," said Starfire.

"What else can you do?" asked Cyborg.

"I can turn someone or something invisible and/or intangible with me and…" The alarm went off.

"Titans trouble!" yelled Robin.

"Don't worry just follow us and you'll be okay," said Raven to Danny.

"Okay," said Danny.

As Danny followed close behind, Raven and Starfire were arguing.

"You have Robin, let me have fun for once," said Raven loud enough for only Starfire to hear.

"I do not "have" Robin, besides I have never "gone out" with anyone, you have with sir Malcheor," said Starfire in the same tone.

"He was a dragon and we never gone out!" yelled a very angry Raven. A car near by blew up.

"Umm, it's none of my business but are you guys okay?" asked Danny nervously.

"Yes, we are merely discussing our past," Said Starfire, hugging Raven.

"You're hugging me," whispered Raven.

"If he finds out that we are fighting, he won't like either of us," whispered bask Starfire. Danny went on with Robin.

"It's just Dr. Light. Show us what you got," said Robin. Danny nodded then flew down to where Dr. Light was.

"Who are you?" asked Dr. Light.

"I'm Danny Phantom."

"New I'm guessing."

"Sort of. Hold still."

"I don't think so." Dr. Light shot out a blast of electron light at Danny. Danny turn intangible so the blast went right though him.

"Wow, did you see that!" said Beast Boy to Robin.

"Maybe this will calm you down a bit," said Danny as a green blast was shot at Dr. Light.

"Hey, n-no one hits D-Dr. Light."

"I just did." Some policemen came and took Dr. Light away.

"You pasted the 2ed test," yelled out Robin.

Danny flew towards them.

"That was … fun," said Danny.

"That was good," celebrated Beast Boy.

"Let's celebrate with waffles," called out Cyborg.

"It's 6:30p.m. we aren't in the mood for waffles," said Raven.

"Your never in the mood for waffles Raven," said Beast Boy high five-ing Cyborg.

"Do you wish for the celebration of waffles Danny?" asked Starfire.

"Sure, I think," said Danny smiling.


	5. Day 2

Thanks you to all the people who wrote back at me. Don't worry I won't stop writing, so you don't have to send any Chihuahuas. I already have one.  Wow chapter 5. I didn't think so many people would like my story; this really makes me feel special. And thanks to you Allie. I now you couldn't write. This might be the last chapter until next week. School is almost over so I have to "study". I think you'll like this one for those who are interested in Danny and Raven and if you want to know how old Danny is.

Chapter 5 "Day 2"

"Knock-knock." Danny woke up at a knocking at the door.

"Uh, Danny it's 11:30 in the morning and we were getting worried," said Raven.

"No, I'm fine," yawned Danny.

"Can I come in?"

"Ya… wait, NO!" Yelled Danny because he was in his boxers. It was to late Raven fazed though the door and caught sight of Danny in his checkered boxers.

"God, I'm sorry," said Raven turning away so she couldn't see him and so she can hide her blushing face. Quickly Danny put on some pants.

"Okay, you can see now."

"D-Do you w-want some b-breakfast."

"Sure."

"What would you like?"

"Not waffles," laughed Danny," how about some eggs."

"Scrambled or Sunny-side-up?"

"Sunny-side-up…please." And with Raven disappeared into floor.

"Now for some music," Said Danny as he put on his Linkin Park CD. Raven heard the music and was surprised that he too liked Linkin Park.

"Tofu for BB, toast with jelly for Star, ham for Robin, tea for Raven, and eggs for Danny," said Cyborg.

"Isn't a little late for you guys to eat breakfast with me?" said Danny.

"We thought it is best to wait for all friends to eat together," Said a smiling Starfire.

"_I hate you Starfire_," thought Raven.

"_This won't be difficult_," thought Starfire.

"So Danny how old are you?" asked Beast Boy.

"16," answered Danny.

"Perfect!" said Beast Boy," We're all 16."

"How good are you with the ladies?" asked Cyborg.

"Cyborg," scolded Robin.

"You can tell your secret later," whispered Cyborg to Danny. The titans and Danny finished their breakfast and started to play videogames, except Raven who read a book.

"100 more points and I beat you!" yelled out Beast Boy.

"Ding-ding" Danny's PDA just rang.

"Hi, Tuck!" said Danny. All eyes went on Danny.

"How are things at your… thing?" said Tucker.

"Fine. Let me introduce you to all of them to you. This is Robin, the leader…"

"Hi," said Robin as the PDA was past to him.

"Cyborg…"

"Was' up."

"Beast Boy…"

"Hi dude."

"Starfire…"

"Greetings."

"And Raven."

"Hi."

"Hi to all of you. Wait Danny before you go here's Sam," Said Tucker.

"Hi Danny." Raven and Starfire were alarmed to hear girl's voice.

After talking for about 20minutes Danny turned off his PDA.

"Those 2 were my best friends," said Danny.

"So you and Sam are only at the stage of friendship," called out Starfire.

"Yes. Everyone says we're lovebirds but we're just best friends. I don't consider anything else," explained Danny.

"_What a relief_," thought Raven and Starfire. The other went back to what they were doing before Danny's PDA rung.

"Bbrrrrrrring" The alarm went off.

"It's Slade!" yelled Robin.


	6. Slade?

I said I wasn't going to write until Monday but I just came back from California and I was so tried. Just to tell you… I know that Danny and the Teen Titans aren't 16 but they are in my story. If it's okay for you guys, when you send me reviews can you tell me where you're from? I'm from Las Vegas so I want to know. It might take me a little longer to post chapter 7 cause I just started it. R-n-R.

Chapter 6 "Slade?"

"All right. Another bad guy," laughed Danny.

"I'm sorry Danny but you can't come," said Robin.

"What?" Questioned Danny.

"He's to dangerous," Robin said.

"I've taken on ghost dragons! Isn't that even more dangerous?" argued Danny. He really didn't understand why he couldn't go. He wandered if he wasn't good enough. But why would he care, he had his own problems.

"It's only your 2ed day. No offenses, but you really haven't proven yourself. Titans go!" said Robin. The titans quickly disappeared though the blue, white painted doors. Danny didn't know what to do so he called Tucker.

"Hi Danny," said Tucker," miss me already."

"Hi, I forgot, how are all the ghost there?" said Danny.

"Actually I haven't seen any. It's so weird."

"Really? The time I left with Mom there were still ghost coming."

"How do you know?"

"Jazz told me."

"Hey, where's every one else?"

"They went to go fight this one "Slade" guy."

"Why aren't you with them?" Danny looked out the big window at the town they titans called home. He tried to see if he could find the titans. He quickly gave up.

"They said it was to dangerous," sighed Danny.

"Well I got to go. I'm sorry. Since we're on spring break Mom thinks I should work more," said Tucker ignoring Danny's answer.

"See ya," said Danny before tuning off his PDA and putting it back in his pocket. Danny didn't know what else to do but watch TV.

"It's so big for just 5 kids, yet so boring. Huh!" The TV changed to a scared faced Robin.

"D-Danny you have to h-help us, y-you're our o-only hope! Come down to the o-old warehouse d-down by the p-pier. H-hurry." And with that Robin disappeared.

"Going ghost," said Danny and quickly flew thought the roof of the tower.

"So calling for help Robin. Ha-ha-ha-ha. You've always been so amusing. He might not even come," said Slade.

"You're lying. He's a hero somewhere else, I think I trust him enough to know that he'll come," said Robin. "_Please Danny, you have to come_," thought Robin. Robin looked around at his poor team. Beast Boy chained up with a chain that grabs onto him no matter what he turns into. Cyborg lying shut down with both his arms off. Starfire locked up in cylinder glass prism, which is super strong, and fireproof. Raven knocked-out, lying next to Cyborg. Robin still tying to fight was getting weaker for no reason.

"Danny!" yelled out Starfire. Robin looked up at him. A light blue stream was coming out of Danny's mouth.

"My ghost sense!" whispered Danny's to himself, "Is Slade a ghost?" yelled Danny to Robin.

"No," yelled back Robin, "or are you? What are you hiding?" Danny quickly tried to over shadow Slade's body. Something went wrong, for then the titans could hear Danny yell as the Slade body started to glow. Quickly after the scream Danny was shot out the body.

"You're not going to beat me this time Danny," said Plasmeus, a.k.a. Vlad as he fazed though the Slade costume.

"Where's Slade!" yelled Robin.

"For now I'm just here to warn you that Slade and I joined up because there are to many good-guys so after we're done with you guys we both will rule this world and the ghost zone." With that said Plasmeus turned into a ball of blue ball which gat smaller and smaller until it disappeared. Danny and Robin quickly went to go help everyone. Robin opened the door from which Starfire was in. Danny turned himself and Beast Boy intangible so they could escape the chains. Starfire, already freed, turned on Cyborg and placed back his arms as Danny and Robin went to Raven.

"Will Raven wake up?" asked Danny. Quickly Danny came up with an idea. Danny over shadowed her.

"I forgot to tell you that I take over people's bodies," said a combination of both Danny and Raven's voices. Raven's eye started to glow white.

"There," said Danny flying out of her body, " she'll be able to do things again, but not remember what happened a few moments before he pasted out."

"I pasted out?" said Raven not knowing what was going on, "I just felt something controlling me, then I see you guys Where's the other 3?"

"Over here," called out Starfire.

"Who was that?" asked Robin.

"He's my arch enemy. Plasmeus is kind of like me, he turns ghost but he's way stronger. That's why he hates me, well one reason, he's stronger but I always beat him," explained Danny.

"We have to stop them before they do anything," said Robin.

"It might be hard. Plasmeus is rich and could buy any high-tech stuff to kill us," said Danny.

"Let's just go home and rest for awhile. We're going to need it if we want to beat both Slade and Plasmius," said Robin.

"It's Plasmeus," corrected Danny.

"Danny, may I speak with you over here?" said Starfire.

"Sure," said Danny, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but I wish to thank you for coming to save us," said Starfire moving in on Danny.

"Uh, y-your welcome," said Danny walking in a different direction.

"What is wrong?" asked Starfire devilishly.

"Nothing. Uh, can you…" Danny began until Starfire was so close to his face that he could see the grate detail in her eyes and her cold breath lying upon his lips.

"What the **hell **are you doing?" yelled Raven as black energy wrapped around Starfire. Raven pulled here so they could be face-to-face.

"Raven, Starfire, **stop**!" yelled Robin. Danny was sitting in a corner, scared of what was happening. Both Raven and Starfire looked at Robin.

"I saw the whole thing. Starfire I-I-I thought, well… me and you…how could you?" said Robin sadly, almost as of he was to cry, but didn't. Starfire flew to him, avoiding Raven.

"I am sorry for Raven and I both seemed to have a liking for Danny. I am guessing that I have "gotten caught up" in the situation. Please forgive me, for I just realized that the only thing I was thinking about when Raven was holding me was you." Cried Starfire.

"As long as you never so that to me ever again," said Robin. After that brief moment, Starfire and Robin locked lips. Raven and Danny looked at them shocked.

"_Yes they're finally together. Now he can be mine,_" thought Raven.

"_That was way to close_," thought Danny, still in nervous.

"I've had enough for today," said Raven as she phased though a wall and stared to fly off somewhere. Danny quickly turned ghost and followed her.

That was a long one. Hope you liked it. I was going to post it yesterday but I got the Full Metal Alchemist volume 3 and I got tried after watching it. I'm sorry I had to stop here. Things between Danny and Raven start to bloom in the next chapter so not lose your patience while waiting on chapter 7. Bye for now.


	7. Goodbye

Hi! Sorry it took so long. I'm a girl, for those who didn't know.

I could answer more questions but I just want to state that I'm not a boy.

I'm sorry Allie, and everyone else, for making you wait so long. My next few chapters will be very interesting. Why am I changing from subject to subject? Oh well here's chapter 7.

Chapter 7 "Goodbye"

Danny followed Raven to a Café.

"Come here a lot?" asked Danny.

"No. I just come when I need to get away from tower. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm fine… I think," whispered Danny.

"Can I take your order?" said a tall man dressed in black, with many piercing.

"The regular," said Raven. With that the man left.

"What was with Starfire?" asked Danny. Raven sighed and explained everything to Danny. Danny didn't know think would be so complicated.

It was getting dark and the other 4 titans were worried.

"I'm not getting any sign of where they are," reported Cyborg.

"They have t come back, don't worry so much," said Robin.

"I did the research you wanted me to do. Seems he's public enemy #1 where he lives. He goes to Casper High, and he's a C student. Get this, as a ghost people call him "Inviso-Bill"," laughed Beast Boy, "The news reports him as a bad guy but he seems really nice."

"Really? So even your own parents are after the ghost you," said Raven.

"Ya. I try so hard to save people when they think you're a bad guy just because you're a ghost," sad Danny.

"By the way, how did you get here without your parents knowing?"

"I told them that there's going to be a concert here. Tucker and I made such that there was a concert and I made up a friend so they would let me "stay" with him.

"Smart," laughed Raven. Raven took a sip of her herbal tea. Both Danny and Raven didn't have anything to talk about now. They tried hard not to look at each other's eyes, but blue couldn't stop looking at purple, and purple couldn't stop looking at blue. They started to lean towards each other.

"I have an idea of where our friends, Danny and Raven, might be," said Starfire, "Raven usually goes to her favorite Café."

"Show us where it is," said Robin. He didn't want to go looking for them but the others where getting on his nerve. As they followed Starfire outside to the Café Danny and Raven kissed. The Café wasn't far from the tower. It only took the 4 titans 7minutes to get to the Café.

"I was correct," said Starfire as they landed and stated walking towards the Café. As they opened the front doors they saw Danny and Raven holding hands at a table.

"Hi guys," said Danny stupidly, for he has never been kissed before.

"What time were you guys planning to come home," said Cyborg motherly.

"Sorry. I just needed fresh air," said Raven.

"Let's just forget the last few hours and go home," said Robin.

"So what's going on here?" asked Beast Boy, for he saw them holding hands.

"Nothing," both Danny and Raven said, smiling at each other. With that the Danny and the titans stared to walk out the Café as everyone else looked at them.

No one talked for a while; they were all surprised and shocked with all that happened.

"Well, better hit the hay for tomorrow," said Cyborg, for he didn't feel right with the silence.

"I too shall "hit the hay" for I am very tired," said Starfire. From then everyone went to their rooms. Danny changed into his p.j.'s, put his dirty clothes in his backpack and tried to go to sleep. As he lay there in the big dark room, with grayish-blue walls and a dark blue carpet, he couldn't stop thinking about Raven, her lavender hair, her deep sea of purple eyes, and her light gray, soft skin. All of a sudden he realizes that if he does become a Teen Titan he's going to leave home, friends, and all the other ghosts. What will he tell his parents? Now Danny just lied there with his brain buzzing unable to go away.

"This is your last day, so we're going to put you though combat practice," said Robin. It was morning, Danny still ½ asleep, when the titans put Danny though a coarse whish all the titans have practiced on. As Danny walked outside to the combat area Danny couldn't hold it any more, he had to tell them.

"I sorry but I don't think I can be a titan," said Danny.

"Pass this and yes you can," said Robin.

"It's not that… what happens if I do. I'll have to leave behind everything. I can't tell my parents that I suddenly want to live here; I have to tell them what's really going on. If I do become a teen titan people will know who I really am. I won't be able to go to school either, which isn't a big deal. What about my other friends? What about the ghost I have to take care of?" yelled Danny. Danny didn't know what to do. He really wanted to be a teen titan, but he couldn't leave his home. Robin speechless couldn't figure out what to say.

"You decide Danny. Is this what you want?" asked Robin as he walked towards Danny. Danny trying very hard to think looked at Raven. Her cool, beautiful, purple eyes meet, with his clear, soft, blue ones. He really didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time but I don't think I belong here," said Danny sadly.

"Here, I think you still deserve this," said Robin as he gave Danny a yellow, circular, communicator with a black T on it.

"That way when we need you your only a call away," said Robin. The other 4 titans couldn't believe what they were hearing, but one dared to talk.

"If it's okay I will leave now," said Danny. As Danny walked back to get his things, the titans followed but stayed in the living room.

"Sorry," said Danny as he turned ghost and left, leaving 5 broken hearts.

"He is gone," said Starfire almost crying. Raven walked back to her room as if nothing happened. Once she got back to here room she thought that maybe she would go to his house and convince him to join.

"_What am I thinking? Why would he come all the way back here? I'm just being selfish. I'm not thinking what he wants, I'm just thinking for myself_," thought Raven.

As Danny flew back home, his white hair blowing through the breeze, his green eyes glowing so brightly, his tail moving freely in the sky, he thought nothing but Raven. He felt like such an idiot; he should have never gone. He just hurt Raven and himself and the team.

"Wait! What about Vlad?" said Danny as stopped in mid air, "My parents will get worried that I'm staying longer than I should but I can't let the team get their ass kicked. Why can't there be an easy way out. **What the hell I'm I supposed to do!**" Danny was just floating in the middle of home and the tower trying to decide which way to go.

Sorry I left it at there. You're just going to have to wait!


	8. Battle Royale

Hi! I feel so good to be back in Las Vegas. I hope you guys didn't forget me. I can't believe that I'm already on chapter 8! I thought that this story would end a long time ago. I might give you a sneak peak at chapter 9(if I remember).

Well here's chapter 8!

Chapter 8 "Battle Royale"

As Danny floated in the middle of home and the tower, he had no choice but to go back to the tower.

"Sorry Mom and Dad but your going to have to wait. They need me more; Plasmeus is too strong. They're weak against ghost," said Danny as he flew back to the tower. He felt calm when he looked down at the water. The sweet smell, the great color, which wasn't entirely blue: but a mixture of blue, green, white, and all the different colors of the fish.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Should I go check on Raven?" asked Starfire not knowing how Raven felt.

"No, just leave her alone," said Robin for he too did not know how Raven felt. Starfire was anxious. She wanted to go check on her but something inside her told her not to (and it wasn't Robin). Back in Raven's room, Raven just sat there on her big bed, which was shaped as her hood. Raven got up and went to her drawer. She picked up an odd sphere. Holding the sphere, she walked back to her bed, set down the sphere on top of her bed as she sat down right by it and said, "Atherath Metreon Zinthos" The sphere stared to rise. Raven looked in it. The orb was for seeing who or what is doing. Of course she was looking for Danny. Once she looked in it, she realized that he wasn't so far away because in the distance she saw the tower.

"Danny!" The ball quickly dropped back on the bed. She picked it up, put it back on her dresser, grabbed her dark blue cloak (she took it off once she got in) and started running to the living room. The doors to the living room opened in front of her to see that all her teammates were lying on the floor.

"Ha ha ha," an evil voice was laughing. It was none other than Plasmeus.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see your face when you saw your little friends lying on the floor," said Plasmeus as he became visible once again.

"Danny is going to kick your a…" Raven was interrupted as Slade came form behind.

"Now is that any way to talk to your elders? You need to watch that mouth of yours," said Slade as he reached out to grad her shoulder.

"Don't you dare touch me. _Atherath Metreon Zinthos,_" yelled Raven. Black energy glowed all around Slade. As she removed her hands, Slade was thrown but before she knew it Plasmeus shot out a pinkish-red blast at her. She didn't have enough time to block it.

"Look at you. Just like the rest of your team you're on the ground. Tell me, do you really think Danny's coming back? He doesn't know what to do. He's just a stupid boy," said Slade, looking down at the fallen Raven.

"He'll be h-here. I-I know he will," said Raven.

"What gives you that idea?" said Plasmeus in a very annoying voice, "plus, he doesn't like you. He's in love with Sam. Just face it, you remind him of her."

"Your lying, Danny loves me. He even told me that he's just friends with her. I'm not going to believe either of you, you liars." Raven's eyes glowed black as she tried trapping Plasmeus but he just phased through her little bubble.

"You really think that's going to hold me."

"No, but this will," yelled Danny as a green ray struck out of his hand, which stopped Plasmeus for a while.

"Are you okay?" asked Danny to Raven.

"Ya but the team isn't."

"Awww, look at the lovebirds chirp," said Plasmeus to Slade.

"Yes, I would hate to break them apart. What do you think? Should we make them suffer?" said Slade.

"Of course," said Plasmeus. Plasmeus fought with Danny while Raven fought with Slade. Danny slapped Plasmeus face with his foot, which sent Plasmeus fling to the other side of the room knocking down lots of pots and pans. Once Plasmeus got up, from the kick, he made 4 more duplicates of himself. All 5 Plasmeus shot out a pinkish-red blot from their palms. Danny quickly turned intangible.

"You really think that's going to work again," said Danny as he remembered the first time he fought him.

"Well, I'm not so surprised," said Plasmeus.

Meanwhile…

"You're weak without your team," said Slade.

"You haven't seen half of my power," yelled Raven, "_Atherath Metreon Zinthos_." Black energy shaped as knives shot out at Slade. Slade took a big jump trying to jump over Raven, but as he did, one of Raven's knives pierced Slade's left shoulder. Once he landed he grabbed his shoulder with right hand.

"Nice, you actually hit me," said Slade very plainly as he started circling her, "You're getting very good at this, aren't you. You know if you practice a little bit more, you might beat m-"

"Stop talking, you're getting on my last nerve," said Raven after she burst out of anger, reveling her 4 red demon eyes, and getting very tall, "_Atherath Metreon Zinthos_!" A black circle appeared around them both.

Back to Danny

"Looks like little girl-friend is losing control of her anger," laughed Plasmeus.

"What do you mean?" asked Danny, for he had not seen her eyes yet.

"Just take a good look at your love. She's filled with hatred. If she doesn't chill the whole tower could explode," said Plasmeus in a calm voice.

"What! How do you know?" yelled Danny.

"How else would I know. Slade told me everything about them while I told him everything about you."

"I think its time to take this outside," said Danny fling over to Slade.

"Danny don't get in the circle," said Raven as the circle was turning into a dome. Danny did as she said for he was scared of her 4 eyes and evil voice.

"Aahhhh," yelled Danny as Plasmeus shot out a lightning shaped, blast of pinkish-red.

"5 down, 1 to go," said Plasmeus as he saw Danny lying on the ground. Meanwhile, the dome was closed all the way on Raven and Slade.

"Now you'll see my what I can do," said a mixture of Raven's voice with evil. Danny turned invisible when Plasmeus wasn't looking. A bright light started to glow thought out tower. Danny still invisible was looking at what was happening at Slade. Slade was glowing and shaking all over.

"What's happening?" asked Plasmeus to himself.

"Aahhhhh!" yelled both Raven and Slade.

"Raven NO!" yelled Danny for he saw that Raven's energy was draining along with Slade's. Quickly Danny turned visible again and flew towards Raven and pushed her out of the dome by turning intangible in and out. The black dome disappeared and Slade fell unconscious.

"Don't do that again," said Danny hugging Raven as she sat on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I should have held my emotions under controlled," said Raven.

"What do you mean?"

"My powers are controlled by my emotions," said Raven with a close eye on Slade.

"Remind me not to get on your bad si-"

"Danny!" yelled Raven for she didn't know what made him fall in her arms unconscious. Raven saw Plasmeus, with one of his hands letting out a pink steam, behind Danny.

"You forgot all about me!" said Plasmeus.

Well that's chapter 8. Sorry it took so long my computer was working of a while. Hope you like it. Sorry for the cliffy. I'll see you later.


	9. I love you

Hi! I want to thank all those who review me and put me on their fav list. So did you like chapter 8? Sorry you had to wait this long to read on. Well I should stop talking (writing). Here's chapter 9.

Chapter 9

As Raven nicely pushed Danny aside she yelled out, "_Atherath Metreon Zinthos_." A black hand with claws pushed down Plasmeus, unaware of the attack, hard.

"I have to admit, that was pretty good," said Plasmeus.

"I have you now. You're like Danny, aren't you. You can turn human," said Raven.

"Yes I can, but this fight is too important to show you my human side. I invented and bought a high-tec device that makes me a ghost for 15 hours. I tried something like this on Danny only the device turned you human for 9 hours. Nothing you can do to stop me now," explained Plasmeus.

"That's were your wrong," Raven floated up in air and started moving her arms in a circular motion. "_Atherath Metreon Zinthos Agramath_!" yelled Raven. A black light glowed at Raven's eyes and hands.

"What have I told you, your powers don't affect me," said Plasmeus as he turned intangible. A black cloud appeared over Plasmeus. Raven was getting closer to Plasmeus and said, "I think it's time I see your true self," and with that her glowing hands pushed the ghost out of Vlad.

"I don't know why I haven't thought of this earlier," said Raven sounding kind of stupid as the ghost Plasmeus tried flying back to his human self. The cloud on top of him opened up and Plasmeus was being sucked up, then the cloud disappeared.

"What! How did you… but I," said Vlad very surprised.

"So that how you look. No wonder you wanted to be ghost," said Raven, "_Atherath Metreon Zinthos," _she said very lazily as a little jail like box around Vlad. Raven then walked back to the human Danny.

"Come on Danny, wake up," said Raven as she put her hands over him. As she did so her hands and Danny glowed blue. Raven had tried this on Beast Boy once when he hurt his leg. After a few seconds Danny opened his cool, blue eyes.

"Danny?" said Raven.

"Raven. Why don't you go help the others and stop worrying about me for a while," said Danny weakly.

"Right," said Raven after she hugged Danny. Raven got up and started curing every one else. Danny got up and was staring at the mess in the tower. Quickly he turned to look at Vlad Plasmeus.

"So I see that you lost your ability to change for now," said Danny as he walked towards him.

"Shut up, Daniel!" said Vlad to Danny angrily.

"He's just mad because I took his ghost away," said Raven.

"Oh, you got beat by a girl, no offence," said Danny to Vlad as he turned ghost.

"Don't be rash," said Vlad as he started to cover his face.

"I'll try," said Danny as he phased though the jail and punched him in the face. Danny phased out the jail and went to go help Raven with the others.

"Man I missed it," said Beast Boy soon after Raven healed him.

"What happened?" Robin asked Danny as he turned back to his human self.

"Well I was fighting Plasmeus and Raven was fighting Slade and I passed out after I saved Raven," said Danny.

"Okay," said Robin lifting an eyebrow.

"Thing is I took Slade down and Plasmeus lost his ghost," said Raven.

"Thank you, friend," said Starfire as she was healed.

"Ah, what happened?" said Cyborg, as he was the last one to be healed. Raven explained it all again.

"I wonder what mom and dad are doing right now," said Danny kind of scared.

"Can't you call them?" said Robin.

" My PDA kinda broke," he said as he showed them the broken pieces. All 6 of them started to clean up and Robin and Starfire went to put both Plasmeus and Slade in jail. This was a special jail were no one could get out unless they could phase though but…

-----------------------------------------

"That's weird Danny was supposed to come back by now," said Jack, Danny's big father.

"Don't worry. I bought 3 tickets already. We're leaving in 2 hours," yelled Maddie, Danny's mother.

"What!" said Jazz.

"Come on, no more chit chat we're leaving now," said Maddie run all over the place.

-----------------------------------------------

"So Danny are you leaving or…" said Raven as she and Danny we're walking around the town.

"I'm sorry but I have no other choice," said Danny sadly.

"I would go with you but… well you know," said Raven walking toward a shop called "Hot Topic".

"Why are we here?" asked Danny, " it looks like Sam's closet in here."

"I need t buy some things," said Raven as she went to go talk to one of the employees. "I need my latest order," said Raven in almost a whisper.

"Oh ya… hold on," said the tall guy wearing a black shirt with a white ghost like thing. Danny just followed Raven around the store until her "order" came.

"Here you are Raven," said the guy while handing the package to Raven, "Dude, if its yours you're really going to like it," said the guy to Danny. Danny just looked at him in confusion.

"What is it?" asked Danny after the man was out of earshot.

"Here, why don't you look yourself," said Raven with a smile. Danny surprised, he had never seen her smile before, took the box and opened it. With amazement Danny found a black and white locket shaped as a ghost.

"What's this?" he asked Raven now standing outside the shop.

"It's a locket, what else would it be? It's real gold too. Well aren't you going to open it?" explained Raven. As Danny did so he found a picture.

"We didn't take any pictures though," he told her as he remembered where they had kissed.

"I got it out of my mind. It's a picture from my memory," she explained as they where walking down a street.

"DANNY!" yelled a person on the other side of the street. Danny looked around to find his mother running to hug him.

"Oh how I missed you. Why didn't you come back when you where supposed to? Why didn't you call us? Who is she?" Maddie said very quickly pointing at Raven.

Jack and Jazz just now crossing the street t see Danny.

"Mom, this is Raven and-" started Danny but was cut of by his mom.

"The same Raven from this news paper! Have you been hanging around a ghost?" pointing at Raven again.

"She's not a ghost. She… um…" Danny could really tell his parents that Raven had powers.

"No I have powers. And yes, Danny was hanging out me," said Raven kind of ticked of.

"Ha ha ha. There's no such thing," said Jack now in the crowd. Jazz didn't now if she should believe it for she knew Danny's secret.

"Fine, I'll just show you, _Atherath Metreon Zinthos_." Said Raven as her eyes started to glow and Danny was flying in mid air.

"Quickly Jack!" yelled Maddie as she got out her guns and stated to shoot Raven. Jazz quickly pushed her mom and dad so they couldn't hurt anyone.

"Please mom and dad listen," said Danny thinking of what he's going to do. Quickly Maddie and Jack put their guns down. Danny now on the floor said, "I've been meaning to tell you guys something for a long time," Raven gasped, "I'm half …g-ghost," said Danny with struggle. Both of them started to laugh. Danny looked at Jazz for she wasn't laughing but frozen in shock that he told them.

"Okay Danny, whatever you say," laughed Jack.

"I hoped you'd be more understanding but…"Danny changed there in front of everyone into a ghost. Maddie and Jack stopped laughing. Raven felt guiltily for it was her fault that they found out. As if reading her mind Danny said, " it's not your fault."

"So your "Inviso-Bill"?" asked Maddie and Jack at the same time.

"Yes, I didn't do any thing wrong if that's what you're thinking," said Danny.

"Jazz? Hello?" Danny saw Jazz as if she didn't have any emotions.

"Oh… I… I already knew," said Jazz a little sadly. No one talked as they walked back to the tower.

-------------------------

"Bye," all the titans said goodbye as Danny was leaving with his parents and sister. Danny was walking out the doors when Raven appeared in front of him and gave him a big kiss. "Bye" she whispered. All the titans gave Danny to remember them. Robin- a motorcycle with a "D" where there would usually be an "R". Starfire- a jar of Zonkaberries. Cyborg- a new and better Fenton thermos, which was blue. Beast Boy- the latest game station. Raven- the ghost locket. Danny gave them a ghost portal so Danny could go to their tower.

------------------------------

Danny at last in his room, put away his stuff but the locket.

"Thanks Raven," said Danny as he opened the locket to find a brilliant picture of them kissing. "I love you" went though his head all day.

The End 

Thank you all for reading my story. Tell me what think from 1 to 10, 10 being the best. I'm sorry if the end was corny but that's how it came out. Read my other story, coming soon. It's about Danny meeting his cousin in Dimmsdale named Timmy. Ya you know which Timmy. Thank you again.


End file.
